Secrets
by TdiBridgette
Summary: When some DWMA students are asked to go to a high school in Forks\Washington, will they be able to keep the secret about theirselves? T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! It's about time I start writing a story... So I'm making a Twilight\Soul Eater crossover! **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Soul Eater, do you think it would be done? Same with Twilight! I don't own anything! Except for this Soul jacket I have on...but nothing!**

**PS: This is one month after the Death of Kishin Asura, and 2 months after Breaking Dawn. Jacob and Renesmee and the rest of the wolf pack don't exist in the beginning of this story. They're in the waiting room.**

**Ages: **

**Soul Eater: Maka:14-Soul:16-Black*Star:14-Tsubaki:17- Death the Kid: 13 (And a half! :o it's not a full number!) Liz:16-Patty:14. (Don't ask me why I made Kid the youngest!)**

**Twilight:Same as in Breaking Dawn. **

Lord Death had told Spirit to tell Azrusa to tell Justin to tell Marie to tell Stein so say to Black*Star, Tsubaki, Maka, Soul, Death the Kid, Liz and Patty that they were going to a _regular _school in a _regular _town. Why? Oh, well that's because...Well, I don't know why. Ask Lord Death. It's just how the story goes.

So now, they were going to begin at Forks High School. Isn't that just great? No, not really...but whatever. So we're going to begin with the Cullens.

"Hey, aren't those guys the new students?" Emmett asked, pointing at a group with 7 people.

"They just look completely regular." Bella pointed out.

"Why are they together, though?" Alice wondered.

"Hey, that guy that stripes on his hair." Emmett said.

Edward looked at the black haired boy, supposedly the youngest. He did indeed have stripes on his hair,but they were clearly not dyed. His blood wasn't exactly normal...at all. And why does he have golden eyes?

**I can easily say that this was rushed. And short. It's only the proluge, though, the other chapters will be longer. And the thing with Black*Star and Kid's names... i'll just ignore that they're not regular names. If you have any questions just leave them in your review, and i'll answer them in the first or last A/N. And since I'm bored, I have a riddle for you guys.**

**You're driving a buss with 49 people on. At the first stop 5 people get off. At the second, 4 people get off, at the third stop, 20 people get off, at the fourth 15 people get off, and at the last stop the last five got off. You could've gotten off at any of those stops. What was the name of the busdriver?**

**Oki, bye!**

**-TdiBridgette**


	2. The notsobig split up

**Guys! I put aside my laziness and updated! For everyone who reviewed! BTW! There was one person who got the riddle correct. Iiidog5! Congratz! You get free cookies! Choose whatever kind you want. If you dont like cookies, then I have anything else in the world. Anyway there was one person who asked: If Kid is 13, why are they in high school? Well, they were sent to watch the cullens because they were suspected of being kishin. Yes, I asked Shinigama-Sama. No more questions about that. Either way, they'll surive at a young age in high school...I think. Another person asked: Shouldn't Edward be able to read their minds? And my answer is: Whoops! Forgot, sorry. But now that you mention it, Edward can't clearly read their minds! I've decided it! Ok, this authors note has been too long...**

**I don't own twilight or soul eater if I did then SLIGHT SPOILER! Black Star would've defeated Kishin Asura, and Chrona would've defeated Medusa. And the anime would've lasted longer. **

**Nobody P.O.V**

Later that day, Edward tried reading one of the seven Kid's minds. This is what he heard from the blond haired girl with pigtails.:

"_This is a strange school. I wonder if-"_

"I wonder if what?" Edward said out loud. "I wonder if what what?"Alice asked. **(Yes, two 'whats')**

"Oh, never mind."

At the other side of the cafeteria, Kid was trying to see the strangest Kids at the schools' souls. No luck. "I can't see their souls. Can you,Maka?" Maka concentrated for one second. "No, I don't see anything." "Not, even Maka can see their souls. Maybe they don't have souls?" Black Star said.

"Are you stupid? Everyone has souls. They have to be witches using soul protect. Right, Kid?" Maka stated.

"I actually agree with Black Star."He silently said. "What?" Black Star began laughing obnoxiously, like he usually does. "Well, I agree with Maka." Patti stated. "What? Patty?" Kid almost yelled. "So do I." Liz agreed. "Me too." Soul said. "I agree with Black Star and Kid." Tsubaki said quietly.

"Fine, let's split up then and try to find clues and see who's right." Maka said. The rest nodded, and they split up.

Over at the Cullens, now all of them were looking at the new kids. With their special hearing, they could hear exactly what they were talking about.

"They can see souls?" Bella asked. "I think. They do know that were not human,though." Edward answered. "I can barely see their future." Alice stated. "Then they must be part human." Jasper pointed out. "One of them have red eyes, and another has gold. I thought they were vampires at

first, but they have blood." Edward said. "Half-vampires like Renesmee?" Bella wondered. "Possibly. Can you read their minds, Edward?" Rosalie asked. "Barely." "I don't think they have anything to do with vampires." Alice said. "Why not?" "They just don't seem like them. Some of them have too tan skin, and they obviously come from America."

"Could there be something supernatural that we don't know of?" Emmett wondered. "We should ask Carlisle." Edward pointed out, and the rest nodded.

After school, Maka and the rest went to their house, and into their rooms.

"Why did you guys go on Maka's side?" Kid asked Liz and Patty. "It sounded the most correct, and we don't have to be on your side all the time, do we?" "I guess." "Hey, sis." Patty said waving her over. "I think Kid has gotten shorter." She whispered. "No, Patty, maybe you've just gotten taller."

"No! No! I _really_ want to measure!" "Fine. Kid, when was the last time you measured your self?" "Yesterday. I was 5'4." "Ok, and right now, you are... Liz took the measuring tape right at the top of his head, and told Patty to hold the other end at the bottom. "5'2, almost 5'3." "WHAT? But I measured _perfectly!" _"Maybe you really have shrunk." Liz pointed out. "What? No way!"

**SORRY I had to end this chapter! It was really short, I know. I really hope I can get the next one to be longer. And I also know that this chapter wasn't my best. Mostly with way too much He/she said this, pointed out that, asked that. Yea, sorry. Poor Kid with me making him shorter and the youngest XD. I think I'm going to try to answer all the reviews in the next chapter. If you don't like it, then don't leave a review. Constructive Criticism is greatly accepted. **

**Either way, I have a riddle:**

**Why was six afraid of seven? There' s a trick answer to this one, try to find it out.**


	3. The really bad filler chapter part 1

**Hi! I'm updating! ****As you can see... Anyway, nobody got the correct answer on the riddle! I was completely aware of how old the joke was, but I said it was a trick question! I'm not going to say the answer yet. Keep trying to find it out! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or Twilight. If I did, then I wouldn't be writing this story.**

**(BTW This chapter will not be very long. It's just kind of a filler chapter I guess... And I'm lazy.. and it's late.)**

***The Cullens **

"Edward, what do you think they are?" Alice asked.

"Who are you talking about?"

"The new kids."

"I think that they are fairies from the magical land of Happily Ever After."

"Really?"

"No."

"Oh, that's what I think. Bella agrees with me."

"She does?"

"No."

"Oh. This is a pointless conversation."

"What are we even talking about?"

"I think it was fairies."

"I think your a fairy."

"What?"

"It's true. Bella agrees with me."

"Yea, right."

"It's true. Ask her yourself."

"Ok, I will."

***8 minutes later**

"Hey, Edward, what's up?" Emmett asked

"Bella thinks I'm a fairy."

"But it's true."

"Shut up."

**OK! That was a really fast stop! But I have to go to sleep! I'll update the second part soon! This was definitely NOT my best!**

**-TdiBridgette**


End file.
